Helpful Loki, twist of fate multi xover
by Chaos Avatar
Summary: Ranma hates Akane? He wants to leave Nerima? Due to intervention by the mischief god Loki, Ranma is now a werecheetah. He discovers his mother is a Yagami and his real father is a Masaki! His cursed form is seperate and wants him! Does she have competitio
1. Loki's guilt

Hi, this is my first fic and I've had the idea to start it for some time. I thought I'd just post it to see how people react to it and see if they like the idea so far. Even if they don't I think I'll continue so people can get a grasp on how everything is connected within the story. Any and all comments are welcome. Any flames without just cause (as in your of just insulting me for the hell of it instead of actually trying to help me.) will be ignored. If the flames are helpful then I'll take them into consideration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Oh My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, King Of Fighters, God Diggers (or any other series that I may decide to add in the undetermined future), in any way possible. In this chapter or any of the following.

Helpful Loki, twist of fate 

It is late at night in the Tendo dojo. Everyone is asleep except for our favourite pig-tailed hero. We zoom in to see him lying down with his hands behind his head in a melancholy mood tinged slightly with anger. Today was another hectic day in the life of our aquatransexual martial artist. Meaning that he was attacked by Ryouga blaming him for stubbing his toe, being glomped by the fiancés, and being continually smacked by Akane and that DAMN MALLET!!! We are just close enough to hear him whisper to himself.

"Why does everybody always blame me for everything when it's not my fault. Its not like I want all these problems in my life."

Even Worse, today his mother came by and he again had to pretend to be Ranko. All because of the stupid Panda. It was all his fault that he couldn't even be with his mother. All because of seppuku pledge to be a man among men.

"Stupid oyaji." he said with anger.

But the bane of his existence had become none other than Akane Tendo.

"Uncute Tomboy." He growled out, filled with hate

That's right. The person Ranma hated most was that mallet happy gorilla. He was more willing to marry __Kodachi__ than that lesbian one women feminist group. To think, people actually thought he _loved_ her. Honestly, how could he love someone who didn't trust him and hit him for no reason but that she felt like it! He'd have been out of here a long time ago if it weren't for the ties of honour and the fact that he had nowhere to go.

Ranma sighed "I just wish I could live a happier life with my mom and where I could make her proud of me. I want control of my life and mistakes like the cat-fist." He began to shake in remembrance of the cat-fist but soon got it under control.

 "I want to be someplace where I can be loved and not blamed for everything. Where I no longer have to put up with Akane, Ukyo or Shampoo! Where my female side won't be glomped by perverts like Happosai and Kuno." Ranma shivered, in a disgusted way, in remembrance of their touch of his body.

For a moment there was silence as he paused, like he expected a deity to show up and answer his prayers. Then it was broken.

"Yeah right, like my wishes would be granted. With my luck things would just turn out worse."

Having said that Ranma turned on side and tried to get some sleep before the usual chaos started tomorrow.

~**_In Asgard_**~

"This can't be right."

Loki was not what you would call a sympathetic being. In fact, he was downright sadistic most of the time. He had caused a lot of the problems for Ranma while he was in Nerima as a source of entertainment for himself. He hadn't really looked at Ranma's file before he started toying with him. Now things were getting repetitive in Ranma's life so Loki thought he should spice things up a little. Remembering all the fun that arrived with Ranma's friends from the past, Loki decided to look through Ranma's file to find any other long lost friends to 'reacquaint' with the martial arts wonder.

"How could a mortal DO that to his __own__ son?"

Loki was horrified to say the least. Not even he would do some of the things this Genma had done. Loki suddenly, for the first time in centuries, felt overpowering guilt. He thought he was just having some relatively harmless fun with an egotistical hotshot. Not a lonely and tortured young boy who probably was a stranger to any form of love.

" What have I done?"

To put it simply, Loki felt like he'd just kicked a puppy. With steel toed boots. While it was limping towards him, moaning pitifully. After an uncaring owner that hadn't fed it in days had just tortured it. And … well you get the idea.

" That's it. Now I'm going to help him out. I owe him that at least."

Loki had heard Ranma's wish and decided to help grant it, in his own twisted understanding of it anyhow, to make amends. Just because Loki was sadistic and considered almost evil he still had a code of honour. Ranma was just about to get some divine help for once.

Loki only thought of the chaos that would ensue from his help as his gift for a good deed well done. It was only a bonus. HONEST! (Maybe he wasn't so nice after all. ^_^;)

~**_Tendo Dojo_**~

We find ourselves back in the guest room of the dojo where Ranma and his father are sleeping. Nothing exciting is happening until we see someone slip open the window and jump in. We look closer to see that its Happosai with a bag of supplies slung over his back.

Everyone thought of Happosai as mostly harmless. Sure he was annoying but he'd never really done anything to permanently harm them, just irritate the hell out of them. He was just a little pervert that only cared about himself and was quite vengeful sometimes. What they didn't know was that if he could he would turn almost all of them into slaves for him. He would have done it already if he had an item to do it and if there weren't so many powerful people that would be pissed off at him for doing it.

This is what brought him here tonight. He planned to lock Ranma in his cursed form and make, the now permanent, 'Ranko' his loving slave girl. He had found a spell that was supposed to allow the person, who used it, to attain their greatest desires. All he had to do was draw the pentagram around the target and chant the spell.

Happosai quickly went about setting up the spell. He first put a spell on the door, shutting it tighter than a bomb shelter, so no one could interrupt. Then he put some sleeping powder on Genma so that he wouldn't wake up even if his wife with that katana, damn is she scary with that sword, tried to visit. He didn't put any on Ranma in case it might affect the spell in some unseen way. He then carefully traced the pentagram around Ranma and began chanting the spell trying to hold back maniacal laughter so he doesn't mess up the spell or wake Ranma. Soon, he thinks, you will be my willing slave Ranma-chan. Unfortunately, or in Ranma's case fortunately, Happosai did not read through all of the instructions (thanks to Loki's intervention by the way) thus he did not know that the target that the pentagram was drawn around was the one that would have their greatest wishes granted instead of being the target of the wish like he thought. Oh well.

As Happosai finished the spell casting he began to laugh maniacally when the pentagram lit up. This is about the time that Ranma woke up, just in time to hear Happosai make a wish.

" HA HA HA HA HAA! Now I can have Ranma-chan all to myself." Happosai laughed out with a malicious grin on his face.

"W-what are y-you talking about you perverted freak?" Ranma asked nervously, realizing that he was about to have more magical mayhem added to his life.

Happosai ignored the question and began his wish. "I wish that Ranma would be locked in his cursed form and be my servant."

By this time Ranma was panicking because he realized what was going to happen. He tried to get up and attack Happosai but the magic held him down.

Then the scroll spoke out loud. "**Number of wishes limited to 1 for caster. You have asked for two. Please state only ONE wish that coincides with the K.I.S.S ideals."**

"WHAT, only one wish for me?" he asked furiously while Ranma smirked. As an after thought he asked dumbfounded, "K.I.S.S ideals?"

The scroll replied in a voice full of age and wisdom, "**Keep It Simple Stupid!"**

While Happosai began to recover from a nasty face fault due to an ancient artifact reciting the engineering ideal of K.I.S.S he began to contemplate which wish to choose.

Ranma, meanwhile, was trying to force his way out so he wouldn't be permanently cursed or a slave to the perverted troll, mumbling about how there was going to be a major @$$ kicking for anyone who bugged him tomorrow.

~**_Asgard_**~

"_WHAT???_ Happosai gets a wish from this?" screamed Loki.

He began to think about what quite a few goddesses that are interested or protective of Ranma would do to him if something bad happened to Ranma.

"Its not like I meant this to happen. Besides, what's the worst they could do to me?"

As Loki thought about that he could come to only one conclusion.

"They're not going to hurt me, I know that**. They're going to @*$%ing kill me**!!!" 

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit him from out of nowhere. After he stopped twitching, he read a message in the ground from Kami-sama. It read…

"No CURSING in heaven. And they wont kill you; they'll just maim you a bit. Most likely they'll torture you. You know something like…" As Loki continued to read all the forms of torture, from the Chinese drip torture to the drow torture he grew quite a few sweat drops and his eyes turned to the size of saucers.

As Loki began to sweat as his imagination began to picture torture after torture…

Happosai finally decided on his wish. "I wish that…"


	2. The powers from within

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 , Oh My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, King Of Fighters, God Diggers (or any other series that I may decide to add in the undetermined future), in any way possible. In this chapter or any of the following.

Happosai finally decided on his wish. "I wish that Ranma would become my loyal slave." He said smiling evilly in Ranma's direction. With Ranma as his slave he could make him use his own wishes to turn him into permanent Ranma-chan that would do whatever he wanted.

As Happosai was about to gloat Ranma, who was giving him a death glare and screaming " I'm going to kill you when this is over you old freak", the scroll responded, "**Cannot comply, please state another wish.**"

"Cannot comply? B-B-but why _NOT!!!_", screamed Happosai, who was finding this increasingly frustrating. First he finds he only gets one wish and then that he cant make Ranma his slave even with that one wish.

The scroll replied with, "**Wishes cannot be made that alter the personality or soul against their will. Will you state your wish now?**"

Happosai fumed while Ranma breathed out a sigh of relief. Happosai decided to go for broke and made the wish.

"Very well then, I wish that Ranma would be forever locked in his cursed form, HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!"

At the moment Ranma was to shocked to be angry. He just realized that he might be a girl forever after tonight. His aura appeared and began to grow as he prepared to beat the snot out of the evil garden gnome as soon as the magic field dropped.

"**WHIS GRANTED!!**" boomed the scroll before the pentagram lit up and engulfed Ranma in light as he began to scream in pain and anguish as the spell took effect. When the light faded, Ranma looked down to see that Happosai had already glomped his chest. **HIS** chest! He was still male! He wasn't permanently female! Ranma could think of only one response to this fact.

"THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA AND ANY KAMI THAT HAD MERCY ON ME TODAY!!!"

~**_Asgard_**~

"**ACHOOO!!!!!**'

In his office Kami-sama sneezed loudly scaring the heck out everybody in the vicinity and nearly giving his Valkyrie that was his secretary a heart attack.

Any one who was close enough afterwards would have heard the words, "Wow, that felt good. I haven't sneezed like that in at least a Millenia.

~Elsewhere in Asgard~

"**Achoo!!**"

The sneeze was enough to break Loki out of the gibbering mess that he had become while contemplating his doom. He took in the relevant information and processed it in a way his panicked mind could understand.

'_Ranma not harmed, not girl forever, they wont kill me!'_

with that out of the way he proceeded to wave victory fans about and dance a little jig while shouting "Oh happy day"

The god in the next small part of heaven decided he didn't want to know. Seeing Loki dance like that while waving victory fans and singing was _Disturbing!!!  _ O_o;

~**_Tendo Dojo_**~

Meanwhile, Happosai had noticed the lack of any female assets on Ranma's person as well.

"HEY, what gives? I thought it said wish granted!" The little troll was angry and confused.

"**Subject has been permanently trapped in his cursed form as requested.**" 

You see, the scrolls logic worked this way. When asked to trap Ranma in his cursed form the scroll decided to categorize everything. The two forms it found were the male and female forms. Next it put all the curses the current target had on them in the category of the form it was received in. Since the Jusenkyo curse was received while Ranma was in male form. With its computer like mind it came to the conclusion that the male form had been cursed to become female but the female form was not cursed to change to male. Add all the curses Ranma received before Jusenkyo… well lets just say that the scroll had just reason to consider the male form the cursed form. Thus it locked away the female form so that Ranma would never become female again, fulfilling the wish. When the scroll decided to explain this to Happosai and Ranma it got different reactions.

Happosai was furious. "That's not _fair_!! That's not what I wanted. I want another wish!"

The scroll responded with a "**There are no refunds or Redoes. Request denied!**"

Happosai began to fume while Ranma…

"Never gonna be a girl again, never gonna be a girl again, never gonna be a girl again, never gon…" 

The scroll grew a MASSIVE sweatdrop as it watched the pig-tailed martial artist dance around while singing that phrase over and over again.

"Oh shut up." Groused Happosai since he was still angry that he had wasted the wish.

Suddenly Ranma stopped and slowly turned around to glare at Happosai. For the first time since Saffron, Ranma took away all of his restrains on his power. 

During his fight with Saffron he had needed to save Akane's life and had looked deep within his soul. He had went so deep that he passed the gate within himself to the very core of his soul. There he found three strange powers hidden deep within him that were each different in certain ways from the ki he usually used. Each had an image to represent it. The first, a cheetah cub because it was his favourite cat for its speed advantage (before the cat-fist), was the cat-fist. The other two he didn't know what they were except that one was in the shape of a predator bird made out of light and the other was a purple flame. He refused to use the cat-fist because he might go feral and kill everyone including his friends and family. He would need more control over it before he used it. He couldn't use the purple flame either. He didn't know how but he knew that it needed a specific trigger to start it. That left him using the power from the bird of light, which he used to defeat Saffron.

Over the months after that he had trained with the cat-fist and, as he had found out later through an animal book, hawk of light in secret till he knew how to use them easily. He had mastered the basics for both a month after returning from China. It only took that long because he had to learn to control the strength of the powers or the others would notice. He hadn't used the purple flame though till about three months after returning from China. It only happened because Herb had attacked him after Akane smacked him out of Nerima, into the country.

-Flashback-

We see Ranma on his knee, battered and bloody, facing off Herb with a defiant look in his eyes.

Herb begins to laugh "You see Ranma, I have become more powerful than you now. You are so pitiful."

Ranma was desperate. Herb had used some artifact to increase his strength and was beating him bloody. He had tried to access the cat-fist and light hawk powers he'd developed but for some reason the other energy in him wouldn't let him. He was beginning to become angry and desperate. Anger at what the musk prince was doing to him was all that was keeping him standing at the moment.

"You've become such a weakling Ranma. You know what I'm going to do when I win though? When I win I'm going to trap you as a girl with the magic ladle and turn you into musk breeding stock!" Herb said as he sped forward to attack.

Ranma's gaze became like steel as he dodged, just missing being hit by Herb's punch just to be hit in the back with a ki blast. With that last blast Ranma lost the last of his remaining strength and collapsed. Herb walked toward him and lifted him by his neck. He brought Ranma face to face with him so Ranma could hear his whispered comments.

"Now you've lost Ranma. But my revenge isn't complete yet. First you are going to become my wife and then…"

Ranma looked at him angrily and with loathing waiting for him to finish gloating.

"…Then I will take your mother and do the same with her before killing her right in front of you. How does that make you feel Ranma?" Herb then threw him onto the ground and punched and kicked him around.

When Ranma finally comprehended what Herb had said through the haze that had become his mind, he gave into the one emotion he always avoided. Hate. Sure he got angry and annoyed with his rivals, fiancés and enemies, but he never hated any of them. But Herb had threatened his _Mother_!!! Ranma again reached into the depths of his soul for more power, but this time it was an overpowering hate that drove him to find it. And this is where he found the purple fire, brighter than ever. It seemed to be calling out to him. Every other time he tried to grasp the flame it would slip out of his hands and move away from him. But this time was different. This time he called to it with all his pent up hatred. And the fire answered and grew. Years of pent up anguish and pain all held back. Locked back by emotional walls to keep him sane. Now they were released and fanned the flames created a blaze where a small fire once was. Then the fire engulfed him. His blood sang as the power of the flame made it boil. But instead of pain he felt ecstasy. The inferno became him. And all that he knew was death and violence. And how he hungered for it.

Herb was laughing as he toyed with Ranma's prone body when he heard a weird sound come from Ranma's mouth. It .. sounded like… steam boiling?

As he looked at Ranma he saw the bane of his existence rising. Herb couldn't see Ranma's eyes because his head was down and his bangs where in the way. Herb scoffed and began to insult Ranma but suddenly stopped. There was something wrong. Something wasn't right. Herb began to feel nervous but forcefully ignored the impending feeling of doom and attacked Ranma. As he launched a ki enhanced punch at Ranma his hand was suddenly caught in a vise like grip.

That's when Ranma raised his head so Herb could see his face. 

Herb recoiled in horror upon seeing Ranma's face. His mouth was open breathing out a purple mist of what Herb discovered, to his chagrin, was evaporating blood. But even worse were the eyes. They were pupil-less and exuded an unholy light. As Herb looked into the vacant demonic eyes he saw something. A burning inferno of purple flame that promised only one thing. **_Death!!!_**

That was when Ranma's body burst into purple flame and he let out a blood curdling scream full of hate and venom that traveled for miles and would be giving nightmares to every person who heard it for the next month. Then Ranma attacked.

Herb had developed a strong defense against any ki attack. In fact, there were probably only a few ki attacks that could harm him much anymore. It was to bad he didn't have an immunity to magic enhanced fire. Quite a pity. If he had he might not have lost his right hand when the zombie like Ranma powered up. Although that was probably the least of his worry's at the time.

Herb saw the monster that Ranma had become. He saw the bloodlust. He felt the hate. He sensed the power. 

And it all dwarfed his own.

Herb, knowing his predicament tried to flee but it was to late as the blood lusty young martial artist had already pounced upon Herb. Ranma growled, looking Herb straight in the eyes with his own eyes vacant of intelligence and aflame with a purple blaze. Herb saw his death in those eyes. 

And that's when the screaming began. The blood flowed. And the crazed Ranma roared in ecstasy as everything burned and turned to dust around him.

-End Flashback-

Since then he had mastered the flame within him as well as the other powers. He found out that after awakening the flame he could use it whenever he wanted. He felt no regret for killing Herb. He justified it with the threat to his mother. No, what he regretted was that he—enjoyed it. Worse, was that he wanted to feel the fire flow through his veins again. The problem was that the power was intoxicating, but he held it in check and kept his hidden powers secret, never using them near Nerima for any who know him to see. Until tonight.

Now he felt the same hate against Happosai as he did against Herb. And it showed in his eyes.

Happosai, seeing his doom in those eyes, blanched, pissed himself and fled.

With the focus of his ire gone Ranma calmed down. He was to tired to chase the old pervert right now, and with the way that the gnome fled he'd probably be taking an extended trip halfway around the world by tomorrow. So he decided to go back to bed forgetting entirely about the spell and never knowing that it wasn't finished with him.

So as Ranma slept, the spell continued its unfinished work and attempted to discern and grant Ranma his greatest desires. And may God protect Ranma from the good intentions of the helpful but incompetent.

**"****_Achoo!_"**

Simultaneously, Loki the Norse god of mischief, and the semi-sentient scroll the spell was coming from sneezed, wondering who was talking about them.


End file.
